Broken And Beaten
by MunroCFans
Summary: Eli is a dark soul. Doesn't care about woman. He does drugs,drinks,and abuses people. Will he ever change. Will the one girl he thought he could take advantage of change him for good? Or will he stay like this forever.
1. When two different worlds collide

**(A:N) uh,yea this is a little different. VERY DARK. tell me if you want me to continue it. I though i needed to make another story because i am ending lost within love a few more chapters to go. This ISN'T the sequel. There will be a sequel to Lost within Love if you want. I just wanted to start a brand new different story. To spice it up a little bit. Well enjoy **

* * *

**ELI-POV**

My name is Eli. I am not the type of guy that you can just mess can't see threw me. All woman are to me,are things i can have sex girl wasn't anything different. Her name was Clare,she was the schools "bible freak" to be frank. But i was going to change all of that. I will corrupt her like no one else has. I will use her for sex and she will never see it coming. If we do begin to "love" each other. Than she will know the real me. I abuse my woman and do drugs and drink. all she 'll just see a sweet innocent boy who wants to be her friend. i am way more than a friend. I am her worst nightmare.

**LATER**

i walk out of school because it is the end of the day. I see her walking. Innocently down the street,i walk up to her,this is going to be fun.

"Hey,Clare wait up" She suddenly turns around and smiles.

"Hey,Eli is that your name?"

"Yea,its Eli uh im in your English class i sit-" she cuts me off

"Right in front of me,yea i know you. So what do you need?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out,ya know get to know each other. It'd be nice to see ONE friendly face in English."

"Uh,sure if thats what you want,here is my number." She rights her number down on a piece of paper she pulled out from her book bag and places it in my hand and says."You can call today whenever you want to hang out but i have to get going now."

"Hey you want a ride home?"

"that'd me awesome if you could."

"Of course." I take her bike and walk it over to morty. She looks a little surprised by what i drive but she doesn't ask questions. I put her bike in the back of the truck and open up her side of the door for you. to be a "gentlemen". Then i walk over to my side and start the engine.

"So,a hearse?"

"Yes a hearse, His name is morty. And he works fine,until he breaks down." I give her a smirk and she blushes. I got her right were i wanted her.

"Oh thats cool. I guess whatever floats your boat right?"

"Yup thats right."

The drive was long. She lived pretty far from the school. We had faint conversation in the car. I looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a skirt. Oh her legs. So sexy. I wanted to attack her right there and fuck her i had to keep my cool.I swear i think she could tell i was stoned out of my face. I smoked weed about 1 hour earlier,and boy am i hungry. I could just _**eat**_ her up. She smelled like vanilla. That intoxicating smell. Made me go crazy. I had to get close to her before showing who i really was. We arrived at her house and we said our goodbyes and she left. I drove home to see my mother was there. Oh joy. I walk in and see her so drugged out of her mind on the couch.

"MOM GET THE FUCK UP." I slap her in the back of her head. I was the leader in the household. My dad wasn't around half the time,and when he was,he just showed up for sex.

"Elijah,you know how i feel about you hitting me." I slapped her in the face,there she was holding the side of her cheek. I point my finger in her face and say

"You know how i feel about you calling me Elijah,Eh"

She gives me a weird look and goes to her room. My room was in the basement. Isolated from everyone nobody could here the girls scream when i am fucking them without there permission. You can even call it _rape, _but i don't care. Its there fault. They always come on to me first and complain when i give them what they want. Stupid girls,they deserve to be beaten.I walk into my room and pull out a playboy magazine. I wipe it out and start doing what is natural for me. I haven't been with a girl in about 3 days. That kills me. I have a "reputation" i guess. My ex girlfriend Julia died. People think it was because of a car but i beat her to death. The smart people figured it out. But then there is her parents who are in denial,they don't want to take in that i am a bad guy,that the sweet guy they met was just a facade.i was done jerking so i clean myself up and take out a bag of weed. This wasn't the strongest drug, but it'll do for now. I roll myself a joint and take out a bottle of Smirnoff. This is what i am talking about. Perfect day. I can't wait to hang out with Clare later,oh boy will that be fun. I know my plane i will pull my innocent act on and get her to my house. And late at night. I will rip away her virginity and beat her. I won't kill her,Oh no. I will make her stay with me. I will make a murderer out of her. She will be just like me.

"Elij-eli can i talk to you."

"Yea come in"

She walks downstairs with a sad face on. Not this shit again. I think i might have to slap her again. She never learns does she.

"Baby boy,You need to stop hurting me. I am your mother and i don't deserve this. Your just like your fucking father." She went there. Now she is going to get it.

"I AM NOT LIKE HIM." I rip her by the hair and throw her to the ground. I kick her in the stomach and she lies there. Motionless. I know she is awake. I kick her in the face and her nose starts to bleed. She gets up crying and i just look at her with a blank look. She asked for it. She can't blame me. She brought it upon her self. She walks up the stairs crying and slams the door. Now i think it's time to call Clare.

* * *

**So did you like it? Tell me if you want me to continue and if you want a sequel to lost within love. I know this is dark,but be open minded. THIS ISN'T LIKE DEGRASSI THE SHOW AT ALL. it is just Eli's life. It will mostly be in his POV but i will change it up a bit from time to time. And i used the name much as it erks me to,i used it :) well REVIEW**** and tell me what you think of it. Chapter 2?**


	2. Face Down

**(A:N) ok i updated this story,i hope you guys don't hate me or think this is to dark,there is a surprise at the end so don't think the beginning is SOOO horrible ;) enjoy**

**

* * *

ELI-POV**

I take out my phone and dial Clare's number.

"Hey Clare,you wanna hang out?"

"Sure,uh were too?"

"How about i pick you up and we head over to the park."

"Sound good to me,see you in..?"

"About 20 minutes."

"Ok,bye."

I hang up the phone. I get dressed and pick up something that is very necessary for what Clare is going to go threw tonight. A pocket knife.i grab my keys and head out of my house. I start up the hearse and drive over to her house. I see her waiting outside. When she see's me coming she has a big smile on her face. If only she knew what would happen tonight,she wouldn't me smiling. She would be running. I get out of the car and open her door and let her into my car.

"Hey Eli"

"Hey Clare,i have to make a quick run somewhere then we will go to the park ok?"

"Yea,sure i don't mind."

I turn away from her smirking. We drive for a few minutes and i found a perfect place to do what i wanted to her.

"Hey Clare,could you help me with something in the back."

"Uh,sure." She seemed a little uneasy.

We walk to the back of the hearse and i open the doors. "Eli,there is nothing back he-" I push her into the back of the hearse and pounce on her. "NO ELI,GET OFF ME."

"Shut up Clare." i Get a dirty rag from the corner of the hearse and put it in her mouth.I take some duck tape and put it over the dirty rag. Just to silence her some more. I pin her hands right next to her head. I start to kiss her neck while she squirms underneath me.

"If you know whats best for you,you would stop squirming."

She tries to mumble something but i cant hear her. I take the dirty rag out of her mouth,nobody will hear her. I want to hear her scream for me to stop.

"ELI PLEASE I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T DO THIS."

"Im sorry,its too late i already started. You'll tell someone."

"I swear i won't tell anyone just please let me go."

"No baby i can't risk that." I slap Clare in the face to reassure my dominance.

I take my pocket knife out and cut her shirt off. "No,please." I ignore her pleads and continue. I kiss up and down her stomach. Its so sexy watching Clare scared,screaming for me to stop. Over and Over again. I finally get up to her bra and look her in the eyes.

"Get the fuck up Clare."

She is sobbing while she gets up. I grab her by the hair and pull her out of the back of the hearse into the front seat. I start the engine and drive away. She sits in the front seat crying,i stop at a light and she looks at me and asked why.

"Well Clare,i think we need to take this some place,comfortable." I raise my eyes brows. She moves over as far away from me as possible. I grab her and pull her close to me. She shrieks.

"Don't worry,it will be over soon,i promise." I whisper in her ear. We arrive at my house and i open her side of the car for her. Since i was going to be riping her virginity away from her i figure i will be a gentleman about it. Even though she is leaving my car with no shirt on.

"Get in the house Clare."

"Please,just drive me home, you don't need to do this."

"Get in the fucking house Clare."

"Please."

I grab her by her arm and throw her in my house. I drag her into my room and put her on my bed. Before she can fight i grab handcuffs from my drawer and cuff her up to my bed. I take my knife back out of my pocket and cut off her bra. I get up and turn on my radio so nobody would hear her screaming.

"Babe,its no use,nobody is gonna hear you."

"HEEELPPPP MEEEE PLEAAAASSEEE."

"Oh Clare,you just don't understand."

I take the knife and put it up to her throat,"Clare,if you don't shut the FUCK up, i will fucking kill you." That shut her up. She was shaking,but i ignored that and pulled her skirt down. i hear her whisper the word please. I chuckle to myself and keep going. 5 minutes passed by and she was fully naked on my bed. I bring her ear to my lips. "Your so wet" She keeps crying. I unzip my pants and she starts to squirm again. I take out the knife again and put it up to her throat to remind her what i am capable of,she just keeps squirming so to make her believe i was serious about this i cut her arm.

"Fuck,Eli why would you do that."

"to show you who's boss here."

I get on top of her and thrust into her as hard as possible. "Fuck Clare your so tight." "No,no,no,stop,ouch,owww please,Eli." I thrust harder every time she tells me to stop. Just to make her scream louder. She soon stops screaming and squirming,she knows she can't win.

"Come on Clare,you know you love this." She gives me a blank look and tears swell up her beautiful eyes. I love to see her hurt. It turns me on so much.

"Fuck."

"See Clare you know you love this."

"Oh yea Eli,yea,right there."

"Yea you like that don't you."

"Fuck yea,harder."

I thrust erratically in and out of her until i feel her walls clenching around my cock. This bitch was so fucking tight im about to blow.

"Oh god Clare,im gonna cum inside you."

"Yea cum inside me babe."

"Yes oh FUCK YEA." I groan and cum inside her.

I fall on top of her and soon un-cuff cuddles up beside me.

"So Eli,you know you could have just asked."

"What? you freaked out when you were in the hearse."

"Well,i always fantasized about being raped, especially by you. I just wanted to see how it would feel,but i couldn't take it anymore your cock was so good."

"Wow,to think i thought you were a saint."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the ending,i BET you didn't expect that,eh? well review and tell me if you want me to continue the story,because if you don't ask i won't know ;) MANDUSHKI IS OUT PEACE AND LOVE XOXOXO**


	3. Faking

**Some of you guys didn't like what happened in chapter 2,eh? well you have to read to know what happens dummy. When you get into the story,THEN you can criticize about what shouldn't have happened...but until then. just read :) well i hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't...ok **

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

I don't want Eli to hurt me,so i faked liking it,i have a plan to get out of here.

"Eli,do you really still need to hold that knife?"

"Well just so if you try anything."

I start to maneuver my way to the knife,i take it out of his hands and place it down on the stand next to his bed.

"See,that wasn't so bad Eli."

"Yea,so round 2."

"Of course."

He went to get a condom when i need him the crotch grabbed my clothes and ran. I didn't look back. I didn't even care that i was running out of his house naked.I just knew i had to get away from could have killed me. I don't want anyone finding out what happened. What would they think of me? Would they call me a slut?

I soon find some where i can hide behind to put my clothes back on. I still don't have a shirt because he cut it off. I would never expect him to do this to seemed so-so innocent and sweet. But i guess i was wrong. I can't go home like this. Were will i go?

I

make my way to Alli's hoping she will understand.I knock on the door and she answered. I was thankful her parent's weren't home.

"OH MY GOSH CLARE WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Can i come in?" I say slightly tearing up.

She grabs me by my arm and brings me up the stairs to her room.

"What happened?"

"Well it started off like this."

I explained the whole story to her,she had tears coming from her eyes. Like she could feel my pain. But nobody could every feel how i felt right now. I feel, took something from me that i can never get ...I will get revenge. If it is the last thing i do. It will be killing him. He messed with the wrong girl.

"Clare,you need to tell someone."

"No,no Alli if you tell anyone about this i will disown you as a friend. I WILL get Eli back for this,taking the one thing i truly cared about away from me."

"Clare what are you gonna do?"

"Just wait and see,he won't see it coming."

I continued to talk to Alli she offered me to sleep over and i took that offer. I couldn't face my parents. I am exactly like Darcy. Another daughter raped. But this time i am fighting back. He won't get away with this. Not on my watch.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I have school today. I have no clue what to expect from what he did to me. I borrowed some of Alli's clothes. Which was very revealing. I didn't want to wear that considering what just happened to me. But that was really the only thing she had. Alli always wears stuff that is revealing. Thats what makes Alli,Alli.

Me and Ally walk up to the school door and she looks and me. She gives me a look that says are you ready? I nodded already knowing she was thinking that,and we walked into school. She held me close. She walked me to my locker. And i got my stuff and went to my first class.

First period was raped was nothing like people thought it to be. I am not scared at all. I feel normal. I just want revenge. I want him to pay for what he took away from me. And if i have to kill him. So be it.

I was dreading 5th period. That was class i had with Eli.I don't want to i might be forced to. I don't want to see him. Maybe if i get that lucky he won't come to school i know him he is probably raping some other dush bag.

By the time i looked at the clock it was 4th more period left until i see him.I walk the halls like nothing happened. I get my books and walk off to class. I couldn't concentrate. Not knowing my rapist is in my 5th period English class. The bell rung and i knew it was time. To face him. I walked to my locker and walked into her class. Surprised to see no Eli sitting in front of me. I was re leaved. I wouldn't have to face him.

Every single time i heard that door open and close i freaked because i thought it was Eli.I didn't want to let my guard down. He might be really mad at me for kicking him in the nards. I don't know what he is capable of. He could hurt me. Really bad. And i need to protect myself. I am thinking about getting gun lessons. Just for my protection. Or carrying a knife. I will never let what happened yesterday happen again. Not ever. Nobody was going to hurt me ever again.

I left my the classroom to go to the bathroom. Conscience of my surroundings. If Eli were to pop up i wanted to be ready to fight. I walked in the bathroom and to my surprise Alli was in there.

"Clare,is he in class?"

"No thank god. But some part of me wanted him to come. So i could kick his fucking ass for what he did to me."

"Well,to be honest i dont think you should fuck with him. He did almost kill you."

"I am not scared of him."

"Well just watch out Clare,i dont want you to get hurt."

"I won't"

With those words i left. By the time i got back to class the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and went to my locker to get ready for 6th period.

"Hello Clare."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**who could it be? who do you guys think it is. Eli,Adam,Fitz,someone else i might add to the story :) i don't tell know...**

**tell us whats on your mind...at ...LMFAO**

**No just review :P**


	4. Force

**Ok i wrote this,i think this is the best chapter yet,but thats just my opinion. I will be writing my other stories too. So enjoy this one :) **

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

Guess who it is,in front of my locker. No other than the famous Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Listen Eli,if you don't get away from me,my nails are going to become up close and personal with your face."**(paige said that)**

"Wow, feisty aren't we?"

"Eli,you need to get a life and stop raping girls."

"I don't need to rape girls,they just come to me."

"Really,then why did you rape me?"

"Because,your a hot piece of ass and you were a bible freak."

"I am not all that innocent,your life is going to be hell,starting...now"

With that i punched him in the face so hard that he fell over. I told ya' he messed with the wrong girl.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,what the fuck was that for?"

"FOR RAPING ME."

I was grateful that nobody was in the hallways the bell already rang.I was about to kill Eli. Some body needed to step in or i was going to fucking destroy Elijah Goldsworthy.

"Clare,what happened to this side of you when i was raping you."

As he finished of that sentence i drop kicked him and threw him to the ground and started kicking him in the grabbed my leg and threw me to the ground. He pulled me by my hair into the janitors closet. I wasn't letting this happen pounced on me and began to punch tried to pull my shirt up,but i elbowed him in the face and got up to open the janitor door.

While i was trying to open the door Eli pulled me down by my hair my head hitting the ground so hard i was almost knocked unconscious. I wouldn't let him win. I was a little dizzy but i got up grabbing a broom from the corner of the room and hitting him with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK CLARE IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?"

"Fuck you Eli."

"I am going to shove that broom up your ass now."

He grabbed the broom from me and kicked me down. He was struggling to pull my pants down. He wasn't successful because i was wiggling to much. I turned facing him and tried to kick him in the stomach but he caught my leg and twisted it almost to the breaking point.

"You like that Clare?"

"AHH STOP IT."

"I didn't think so."

He unzipped his pants and took out his cock.

"Now suck my dick you whore."

"FUCK YOU."

"We can do this the hard way,or the easy way your choice."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Well i guess i got my answer."

He chocked me trying to get my mouth open but i didn't give in. He released me from his grip and got up taking the broom and beating me with it he stopped i was pretty beaten but i wasn't giving up this fight. He clamped my nose shut so i had to breathe through my mouth. I couldn't hold my breath any longer so i took in a deep breath. Not before he shoved his cock in my mouth.

"NOW SUCK IT BITCH."

He shoved it almost down my throat making me gag a little bit. He thrust it in and out,he slapped me in the face because i wasn't sucking. So i took it upon myself to bite down on his dick.

"AHHH FUCKING CUNT."

He slapped me across the face. But i pulled his hair down so he couldn't move and made a run for it. Not before i gave him one last punch though. I ran down the halls to my locker. Trying to catch my breath. I saw him run down the hallway to me. I run as far as i can to get away from him. I winded up on the rough trying to find something to defend myself with. There was nothing.

I was hoping he wouldn't find me. I thought i lost him a few minutes ago. But i can't be too sure. You never know Eli. I hid behind a big metal poll. Then i heard the door to the roof open.

"Claaaarrreeeee, where are youuuu?"

I try not to breathe heavily so i cover my mouth with my hand and try not to make so much sound. Then my foot slips.

"You can't hid from me bitch,i will find you and kill you."

I quickly pull my foot back up to my chest and put my head in my knees and silently sob. I had to fight him. There was no way i was giving up without a fight. And thats when and where i made my decision. I wasn't going to hid from him anymore. If he wanted to kill me. I would kill him.

I quickly look around the poll to see where he is. He is on the other side of the roof. Looking behind everything. I knew soon he would find he would hurt me. It wasn't the best idea coming out on the roof. But if i screamed,hopefully people would here me. I try and break off a smaller poll from the building to fight him with.I break off the metal pipe and stand to gain the courage that i needed to fight him.

I slowly pat all the dirt off of me. And start to walk out from behind the poll. This is it. My final move. It would be my last move,but i wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't getting the best of me. I will fight with all my will.

I walked out farther and he didn't see me coming. So i looked down and started to walk farther. Soon i was almost right behind him.

"HEY ELI,OVER HERE"

* * *

**You guys totally expected it to be Eli xD well whats going to happen to clare? will she live? will he kill her? or will she turn the tables and kill him? hmmm so many haunting questions ;) review **


	5. Change?

**This isn't my longest chapter but i have to finish up all 3 stories. Not in ending i mean like righting a chapter **

**Katra: Thanks, i personally like twists myself :)**

**EliFitzrmylife: Fitz probably will be mentioned sometime in the future ;)**

**DegrassiQueen2018: I am all for team clare too!**

**MadameDegrassi-girl: Well here is your update!**

**EclareTheLovers: Yea i know,i haven't really been proof reading my stories lately put i will try to more often!**

**iLUVmunro14:Close ;)  
**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

He runs for me and i take the pipe and swing. To my misfortune he grabbed the pipe from me and we played tug-a-war for a few minutes. I had the strength to pull the pipe back so i had it in my grip and i swung. It hit him in the temple and knocked him out. He wasn't moving,so started to walk away from him. Looking back one more time to be sure. He was gone. I started looking around the roof erratically but i did not see him any where.

I walk forward slowly and quietly. Hoping to hear any movement he makes. I hear absolutely nothing. That is until i turn around and see him running towards me with a pocket knife. I swiftly run out of the way;thanking myself for having good reflexes and he tripped on the rocks and fell slat on his face. That is when i took the time to kick him repeatedly in the abdominal. Not giving in. Not letting him have mercy.

I was walking away until i stepped in a pool of blood. Eli's blood. Could i really have hurt him that bad. I looked at him and turned him over to see the knife he ran after me with in his left shoulder. I suddenly feel a form of remorse and try and help him. He pulls me down and kisses me. In time i pulled away looking at him awkwardly. I broke the silence when i slapped him in the face. I just wanted to do that. He had no right kissing me. I ran to the roof door and walk down the stairs. Leaving Eli there. Now feeling little remorse for what happened. If i am attacked i attack back.

Someday i will have to tell this tragedy to someone. I have a little voice inside me hoping he is okay and learns to stop hurting me. There is another voice telling me that he will never change. To just give up on him now. I want to help him. Not hurt him. It is no use now. There is little chance he will survive. He was bleeding pretty badly. He could die of blood loose. I ran back up the stairs to the roof to see nothing but a puddle of blood. Where did he go? He didn't come down the stairs. I didn't see him walk down the stairs. I look behind the huge metal polls and see him laying there sitting up. Knowing he is a goner.

"Wh-what are you doing here Clare,aren't you going to let me die,after all. I would watch you die."

"Well i am not as demented as you are,asshole."

I pick him up and bring him down the stairs. I don't know why i am helping. Maybe it is in my nature. I just help people. Even if they wouldn't help me.

"Give me your car keys"

"NO"

"Do you want any help; if you want to live i am going to help you,i am not bringing you to the hospital because we wouldn't want to explain this story now would you?"

"Here-" He pulls his keys out of his pocket and then brings them to his chest again.

"But do not crash my car or i will make your life hell."

"Shut up and give me your keys."

He doubtingly gave me his keys and we began walking. I had already taken the knife out of his shoulder. Which was not the best idea,but i did it anyway. I got into his car and started the ignition. I have no clue how to drive. Nor any of these things i have to press or...something?

"I am going to repeat this you fuck with my car,i will promise hell."

"Yea i heard it already. Shut up and relax, panicking will only make you bleed more."

* * *

**I didn't really give you a cliff hanger there,i will update 2 stories a day so tomorrow i will update you have pretty eyes and another story i don't know which one yet. Tell me what you think is going to happen though ;)**


	6. Again

**Shit i haven't updated this story in a dogs age. You guys will never believe this is a twist. I like twists as you guys can tell. MY MIDDLE NAME IS just kidding its Marie :)**

**i am not going to call you guys names anymore. i am sorry if you get offended by things i say. i don't mean the words. people are sensitive i guess. **

**No i am not being sarcastic. I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings or come off the wrong way. know that if i accidentally call you anything,you can be called worse names by someone who actually means something to you and means it. So i hope you enjoy the story.**

**ToriTrueBlood-Updated ;)**

**iLUVmunro14-Yes he real question...Is SHE going in the car with HIM. ;) Hint Hint.  
**

* * *

**CLARE-POV**

I am driving Elijah goldsworthy to my house to ACTUALLY help him. What was i doing. He better hope we survive the car ride there. I am not the best driver in the world...lets just say...i don't think it is Eli thats going to be dieing today.

"Why,Why are you helping me Clare?"

"Because,i am not that much of a psycho to watch someone die."

"Than you're hanging with the wrong person.I wouldn't mind. If the person did something _really_ bad. Like perhaps..rape?"

"I am not like you Eli,im sane,now shut up before i stab you again"

"Feisty little Saint Clare"

We make it to my house in one piece.I bring him inside to my room. He has been holding his wound for the longest. I run to my bathroom and grab the first aid kit and walk out to see Eli standing up straight and locking the door. Seconds after he turns to me with a his own blood.

"OH MY GOD ELI DON'T EAT YOUR BLOOD."

"Its fake...tasty too."

"Wait-what?"

"Oh naive little a plan. Now your going to pay for what you did."

"No,how could you do this. I try and help you and you faked it. psycho."

"I'v been told many times before. I don't care."

He ran to me and grabbed me by my hair. He slugged me on the bed and started to remove my clothes. I couldn't believe i was so gullible. I swore this wouldn't happen sadly i was wrong. He unzipped his pants with one hand and was pinning both my hands down with another. I couldn't fight him. He was too strong. He climbed on top of me and got ready to enter me.

"Eli,for the love of god please don't do this to me again." I started slapped me across the face.

"Your tears aren't welcome here now SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH."

He thrust into me fast and harsh. I scream out in pain. Even though he de-virginised me last time. It still hurt like hell. This was partially my fault. I let him in my house. I trusted a tortured soul like Eli's. He slammed into me harder every time my crying got louder. I decided to stay quiet. To make this pain go away. Maybe if i stopped Screaming he would slow down. He was like a demon. He feed off my fear. It gave him strength.

"Your mine Clare. All mine."

"Fuck you."

"Repeat after me Clare."I am all yours"

I spat in his face but he just thrust harder when i did that.

"SAY IT NOW." He thrust into me erratically.

"I AM ALL YOURS ELI PLEASE STOP OH GOD YOUR HURTING ME."

"Thats right all mine. I am gonna cum inside. You want that?"

I just looked at him. With tears falling from my eyes. I wanted him to stop so badly. I didn't answer his question. He got mad and punched me in the face.

"Now,you want me to cum inside you?"

"No."

"Too bad."

He started to go slowly and thats when i felt it. His hot seed spill inside me. It was never ending. He finally pulled out of me and left my dirty body there to did it this time. He broke my spirit,my faith,and my free will. He was a monster. Like no other.

"Did you like that Clare?I know you liked that,i can see it in your eyes,Deep down inside you want me to fuck you again don't you?"

"Please no more. Just leave me ."

"Oh god your begging for me to fuck you again."

"No."

"If you insist."

He turn me over and pinned my hands down. Its not like i was going to fight. No matter what i did Eli was stronger than me. I would never get away from me. Why did he have to pick me of all people. There are a million other girls he could have raped. Why me?

* * *

**Yea i know you guys hate my guts right now. You guys are probably like "YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Well i guess this is rated M for a reason so,there ya go. I am not done with this story i will continue it. Just saying. Well i love my readers hope you have a nice day at school tomorrow because i am not going xD you guys...are jealous. Well hope you liked this chapter tell me what you think is going to happen next? Review please ;) **


	7. Detention

**Since you guys really don't want me to end this story I will make a few more chapters =] so here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**CLARE-POV**

I walk into school like a zombie. He took it all away from me. My innocence, my life. I will never be the same again. As I walk down the hall I see Eli. I try to run the other way, but he catches up to me.

"Hey, Last night was fun. We should do it again sometime." I stayed quite. There was nothing to say to him. The first period bell had rung and he just stayed and pinned me up again the wall.

"Clare your boobs are so fucking big. You want me to play with them? You'd like that." He brought his hand up to my chest and began to rub my breasts. I had no choice but to stay quite. I was afraid if I made any noise he would hurt me.

When he was done with me he threw me to the floor and laughed. I hurried to my first period class. " Miss Clare Edwards why are you late to class?" "Um, I had to go to my locker." "I have been a teacher long enough to know when a student is lying. Detention after school." "But..." "No buts"

I gave up knowing I couldn't tell the whole class that Eli had molested me in the hallway. I sat down and endured the rest of the class. The bell rang and I ran out as fast as I could. Bumping into some people on the way. Next class was English with Eli.

As I was walking into the room I saw Eli turn around and have the stupid smug grin on his face. How could he find this funny? I walked up to my seat in front of Eli and plopped down. Feeling uncomfortable because Eli was behind me.

"Ok class we will be watching a movie today. Adam would you turn off the lights." Adam flipped the switch and the lights were off. I could feel Eli grinning from behind me. I felt a slight tug on my hair. I turned around and saw Eli acting like he didn't do anything.

Oh god not this again. He just won't leave me alone. I feel hot a breath near my neck. "Clare what are you doing tonight?" "Eli get away from me." He started to poke at my sides with his pencil. I ripped the pencil from his hands and broke it. "Eli, Clare detention after school."

I turned to Eli "Great see what you did; I know have double detention today." The bell rung right after this stunt happened. "Well Clare see you in detention." He winked and left. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the door. Hurrying to my next period class.

**LATER**

I ran to my first detention with Mrs. Oh. I spent 30 minutes there, she let me go early. Unfortunately I had another detention to go to with Eli. I walked into Mrs. Dawes' classroom and took a seat far away from Eli who was sitting in the back of the room.

"I will be right back. You two don't move." Stated the teacher. I heard the door slam and Eli get up. He took a seat right next to me. I turned away, but he grabbed my chin and swung my head towards him crashing his lips on mine.

I quickly pulled away just to get slapped in the face. I held my cheek because it was burning from the slap. He rips me to the other side of the room by my hair and unzips his pants. "It isn't going to suck itself." I can't believe he was going to force me into giving him oral sex. I felt like there was nothing I could do about it.

So I bent down on my knees and I started to suck. He was rough. Sticking his cock all the way down my throat not caring that I was gagging. He took his dick out of my mouth and started to slap me in the face with it. "Yea you like that you fucking whore." I took what he was doing.

I felt like his words were true. I was a whore. I was nasty and filthy. Nobody would ever want someone rotted away like me. Nobody wanted a crazy girl. "Oh Clare." He said while sticking it back in my mouth. When he was done he pulled me up and placed me on the table.

He pulled my shirt off with my bra and places me backwards on the desk so were my head was hanging off of it. He shoved himself inside my mouth once again with no mercy. He slapped my tits and began to place his cock in between my boobs squeezing them together and thrusting. He was fucking my breasts.

I just wanted the teacher to come back. Why would you leave students alone in a classroom for detention? "You deserved this you dirty fucking slut." He came in my mouth and I was forced to clean myself up before any teacher came back inside the room.

I fixed myself and sat back down acting like nothing ever happened while Eli was sitting there smiling. How could he have a smile on his face? He is so fucking sick. I wipe the rest of the dried up tears that were on my face and I start to walk out.

To my luck the teacher had been down the hallway so I had to run back inside. He had yet again had his way with me. Was he ever going to stop? Was I ever going to gain the balls to tell someone? I just need a way out of this. I can't be scared to come to my own school.

I take my seat yet again and the teacher walks in. I have to hide my tears and act like everything was okay. Even though I knew it wasn't. It never was.

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me if you did and review and tell me if you think Eli will ever change? Is there someone that will guide Clare to tell someone what has been happening? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 3**


	8. Is this real?

**Well I am updating broken and beaten. Yes, you've waiting over 1 month now :P I am so sorry! I had a lot of things to do. I could only update maybe 1 story and that was incest. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try my best on it!**

I walked into school not caring what I looked like, or if my homework was done. I was the synonym of miserable, and Eli was the one making me like this. If he just left me alone, my life would be better. He keeps on torturing me and making me do things with him. It's not right.

I went up to my locker just to find a note attached to it, I opened it up and it read.

"_Clare, you're a dirty whore and you deserve everything I am doing to you. Don't fight me, I will win._"

I closed up the letter and threw it in my locker, knowing today he would find me and have his way with me again, and again, and again. Would the pain ever stop? He took my virginity from me; it still hurts when he has sex with me.

It's like the first time, but worse. I saw him walking down the hall way and I tried to hide my head in my locker, but it was no use. He ended up slapping my ass and walking away, laughing evilly.

I stumbled to my fist period class, hoping I was going to get through it without balling my eyes out.

_7__th__ period_

I walked into English and sat down in my seat. I saw another note that was places on my desk. I opened it up and it read,

"_Whore"_

He wasn't going to stop until I killed myself. I just wanted to make everything go away. I heard someone take their seat behind me. It was Eli known the less.

I looked up to see someone subbing for . Oh fuck no, this was bad. The sub began to ramble on about something; I was focused in on Eli rubbing my shoulders.

"Eli, please stop it." I asked hoping he would stop.

"You don't tell me what the fuck to do." He slapped me in the head.

I held the back of my head for a while. I can't believe nobody saw what he just did to me. I just wanted someone to notice without me telling them. I needed help, from anybody.

I sat through Eli's torture for the period. I decided to skip 8th and go home, I didn't want to be in school anymore.

I walked through the doors of Degrassi, hoping nobody would stop me. I was successful in that, but I noticed a hearse following me. I didn't want this to happen again. I ran forward catching that the hearse drove faster.

I was right near some woods, I ran into them hoping he wouldn't come after me. I was wrong; he drove his hearse into the woods.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I looked back and screamed.

He turned off the hearse stepping out of it, running after me himself. Once I noticed I tried to run faster. I looked behind me; he wasn't too far behind me.

"NO WAIT CLARE, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"

I tripped over a branch in the ground, and I stumbled and rolled until I came to a complete stop. I was half conscience when he picked me up off the ground.

I remember being thrown into his car. I remember feeling the bumps of the woods every time he ran over something. I was finally fully there when we came to a stop. I heard footsteps coming around from the door.

He opened the door and crawled next to me, gripping me in his arms.

"Clare…." He said.

I waiting for the rest of what he had to say to me, but he mumbled something after that. I had no clue what he said, all I know is he wasn't hurting me.

"Eli, what did you just say to me?" I asked him.

"I like you." He said louder.

I was surprised to hear something other than whore come out of his mouth to me. I couldn't understand why he liked me. He does all this horrible stuff to me. I doubt that I can ever forgive him.

"Please Clare, say something."

"I don't know what to say, you rape me, and then tell me you like me? It doesn't make sense." I told him.

"I am messed. I am sorry; I don't know how to show my love to people. I get it if you don't care." He said disappointed.

"I can't be with someone who hurts me."

I crawled out of his hearse and tried to figure out where I was. We were in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't get home.

"Eli, could you take me home." I asked, afraid of the answer or of him leaving me here stranded.

"Of course I can take you home."

I walked to the passenger's door of the hearse; it was uncomfortable to be in the same car as the person who raped me. He could be tricking me into thinking he is a nice guy; like he did before.

He started up the car and rode into town. It wasn't very far from town either. I nonchalantly look at him every now and then. His face was distraught. I felt so bad for rejecting him, even if he had done all that horrible stuff to me. I can't help it; I have a heart.

We pulled up to my house; I pulled the handle to open the door, but was pulled back.

"I'm sorry Clare, for everything." A tear came from his eye. Has he really changed? Or is he fooling me again.

"I'm sorry too, Eli." I ripped my arm from his grip and walked to my door. Not looking at the hearse. Once I heard it pull away I started to tear.

Did I have some sort of feelings for this guy?

**Okay this story is just fucked up and way OOC. Clare is way to fucking forgiving. I would not forgive someone who did all that shit to me. I know I am mad at my own characters :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone wants to give me ideas for the next chapter just send them this way!**


	9. AN

**I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I will be ending this. It's been a good time writing this! My mind is just on other things, and I can't get this updated. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading this, though!**


End file.
